video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor and Hugo: Bunglers In Crime
|running time = 60 minutes |catalogue number = TV8139 |rating = }}Victor and Hugo: Bunglers In Crime is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 14th October 1991. It features three episodes from the Cosgrove Hall cartoon series of Victor and Hugo: Bunglers In Crime in 1991 Description Victor and Hugo are a pair of totally incompetent French crooks - no crime is too large or too small for them to undertake, the only certainty is that they will never succeed. The two crazy criminals are brothers but they could not be more dissimilar. All they have in common is their complete success at failure. Together they own Naughtiness International, an organisation run from their mobile Headquarters - an extremely ramshackle van parked particularly badly. Neither can remember which one can drive much to the chagrin of Interpol - their pet parrot who doubles up as a telephone and answering service. Together they spend their lives falling, crashing, blowing themselves up, breaking out of banks and into prisons, joining the scouts, even stealing space ships and being chased by aliens. It's a world where reality never gets in the way of a good adventure and everything conspires against the perfect crime. Episodes *Panda-Monium *Hyp-Not-Isn't *Automanic Transmission Credits *Victor: Jimmy Hibbert *Hugo: David Jason *Additional Voices: Brian Trueman *Music by Dave Roylance *Written by Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert *Executive Producer: John Hambley *Animation Directors: Willard Kitchen, Jean Flynn and John Offord *Directed by Brian Cosgrove *A Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall Production *© Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. 1991 Goofs *There is no "Cosgrove Hall Productions" copyright credit at the end of all three episodes that are seen on this video. Opening (Original 1991 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime intro * Start of Panda-Monium (1991) Closing (Original 1991 release) (with no trailer) * End of Automanic Transmission (1991) * Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime closing credits * Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Opening (1992 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 by Pat Sharp * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime intro * Start of Panda-Monium (1991) Closing (1992 Re-release) * End of Automanic Transmission (1991) * Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime closing credits * Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime intro * Start of Panda-Monium (1991) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of Automanic Transmission (1991) * Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime closing credits * Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Trailers and info 1992 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". 1993 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery Victor-Hugo-Bunglers-In-Crime- 57 (1).jpg|Spine Victor-Hugo-Bunglers-In-Crime- 57 (2).jpg|Cassette Victor-Hugo-Bunglers-In-Crime- 57 (3).jpg|Cassette Victor-Hugo-Bunglers-In-Crime- 57 (4).png Victor-Hugo-Bunglers-in-Crime-VHS-3-_57.jpg Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thames Video Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:Victor and Hugo Bunglers in Crime Category:Thames Television Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:Cosgrove Hall Films